


Nur Chemie, ja?

by little_frodo



Series: Käfig [2]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_frodo/pseuds/little_frodo
Summary: Ein Schnitt, eine Berührung, und Jesse hat einen klaren Moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Weiter geht es mit Teil 2! :) Auch die englische Fassung ist wieder online, für diejenigen, die mein schlechtes Englisch mögen :D

Jesse fühlte sich benommen, ein wenig schwindelig. Er hatte das schon den ganzen Tag gehabt. Jetzt, beim Kochen jedoch, war es ihm zuwider auf eine Art und Weise. 

Der aufsteigende, beißende Dampf einer Chemikalie machte es nicht besser; obwohl er den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite drehte, schlug es ihm mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht.

„Du musst fester rühren, Jesse!“, gellte die Stimme von Walter zu ihm herüber; Jesse, der sich leicht mit der freien Hand die Augen rieb, schnaubte.

„Yo, ich geb' mein Bestes, klar?“, raunte er zurück, und obwohl er es nicht wollte, warf er einen kurzen Blick zu Mr. White, der sich kopfschüttelnd wieder ans Mischen machte. Jesse biss sich auf die Lippen.

Er hatte es seit einiger Zeit schon, dieses seltsame Gefühl, wann immer er Walter ansah. Es war verbunden mit einem nervösen Herzklopfen, das ihm manchmal ein wenig Schweiß auf die Stirn trieb. Ein Gefühl, das weder gut noch schlecht war. Ein seltsames Durcheinander eben, das Jesse nicht einordnen konnte – und auch nicht wollte. Er wollte nicht einmal daran denken.

„Dein Bestes soll das sein? Jesse! Gib' Acht, dass das Sodium nicht anbrennt!“

Jesse verdrehte die Augen und wollte gerade zu einer genervten Antwort ansetzen, als er plötzlich ein scharfes Schneiden an seinem Arm spürte; mit einem leisen Keuchen ließ er den scharfen Stab, mit dem er rührte, hastig los. Blut tropfte seinen Handrücken entlang; er hatte sich offenbar bei seinem Aufregen über Walter's Gemecker geschnitten.

„Ah, verdammte Scheiße!“, zischte und sprang von dem großen Bottich mit den Chemikalien zurück; Walter, der den Tumult mitbekommen hatte, kam eilig auf Jesse zu.

„Was hast du getan? Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte er, und Jesse spürte wie sich Walter's kühle Hand um sein Handgelenk schloss, das mittlerweile ganz mit Blut bedeckt war.

Walter drehte den Arm vorsichtig und runzelte die Stirn. Jesse schluckte.

„Das ist ein tiefer Schnitt, Jesse. Komm, dahinten ist ein Erste-Hilfe Kasten.“ Walters Stimme war ganz sanft in diesem Moment, und Jesse, der die Schmerzen gar nicht mehr so spürte, bekam eine Gänsehaut, als Walter ihn mit leichtem Druck zum Kasten zog.

Sein Herz schlug fest gegen seinen Brustkorb, als Walter beide Hände auf Jesses Schultern legte und ihn auf eine Holzbank drückte.

„Setz dich, mein Junge. Halt still.“

Jesse fiel es nicht schwer, sich nicht zu bewegen – irgendwie fühlte er sich wie gelähmt. Walters Raiserwasser stieg ihm in die Nase und verwirrte seine Gedanken – die ohnehin nicht sehr klar waren – noch mehr.

„Autsch.“ Ein leises Zischen entfuhr ihm, als er spürte, wie Walter sanft seinen Arm reinigte mit einer leicht scharf riechenden Flüssigkeit.

„Was ist das?“, fragte Jesse leise, und Walter hob den Blick an. Die grauen Augen waren warm, und alles von der sonstigen Kühle war darin verschwunden. Nur wohlige Wärme.

„Etwas zum Desinfizieren.“

Stille entstand zwischen den beiden, und nur der beißende Geruch des Mittels war zu schmecken. Jesse schluckte leicht, als Walter mit dem Tuch seicht seinen Arm hochfuhr. Er bekam eine Gänsehaut im Nacken.

„Mr. White...?“, setzte Jesse an, gab jedoch auf, als er die sanfte, vorsichtige Berührung an den Sehnen an seinem Handgelenk spürte. Irgendwie war die Stelle heute besonders empfindlich.

„Ja, was ist? Dreh' dein Handgelenk etwas...“, murmelte Walter und drehte Jesses Arm so, dass der Handrücken oben war. Das heruntergelaufene Blut tupfte Walter wieder sanft ab. Jesses Mund öffnete sich leicht, und er atmete vorsichtig aus. 

Die Berührung auf dem Handrücken ließ ihn leicht zucken – und innerlich breitete sich ein heftiges Kribbeln aus, dass von den Füßen bis zum Kopf ging. 

„Nichts...“, stieß Jesse hervor, und noch bevor mehr passieren konnte, zog er sein Handgelenk weg.

Walter hob den Blick. Sie sahen sich gegenseitig an.

 

„Tut es noch weh?“, fragte Walter, aber Jesse setzte zu keiner Antwort an. Er sah Walter nur schweigend an, versank in den grauen Augen, die immer noch dieses Kribbeln in ihm auslösten. Er schluckte.

„Nein.“, sagte er kurz.


End file.
